


Des gouttes de sang

by malurette



Category: Rapaces
Genre: Cops, Dark, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Vicky, avec ou sans Camilla ;<br/>1ère vignette : Une voie tracée.<br/>2ème : Étranges preuves d'amour.<br/>3ème : Un règne qui s'achève.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toute tracée

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oiseaux de nuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358574) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



**Titre :** Toute tracée  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
**Base :** Rapaces  
**Personnages :** Vicky Lenore et son entourage  
**Genre :** drama  
**Gradation :** PG / K+  
**Légalité :** propriété de Duffaux & Marini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 

**Prompt :** "Alors lui aussi pourra reprendre le cours de sa vie. »  
d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

"Pas une vie."

Le cours de sa vie future se projette, tout tracé, devant les yeux de Victoria Lenore. Elle voit bien comment ça se passe pour les filles un peu plus âgées des amies de sa mère, des collaborateurs de son père.

Un bal de débutante. Une école huppée. Une université cotée mais un diplôme inutile, pour se faire mousser le temps de trouver un monsieur bien.  
Un galant insipide. Un mariage en grande pompe. Un ou deux enfants. Et végéter indéfiniment dans les galas…

Cette idée la révolte. Ça n’est pas une vie, ça ! Ça ne sera pas la sienne.


	2. À ta source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Boire à ta source, ma belle... il y a longtemps que je n'avais plus trouvé autant de plaisir," murmure Camilla en se penchant sur Vicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Boire à ta source  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rapaces  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Camilla x Vicky  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /un peu de dub-con  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dufaux et Marini, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** _Rapaces_ /"vampirisme" ;  
> fandom proposé par PresKunange pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici « ~~foodsex ou vore ou~~ vampirisme » ;  le choix était assez facile (été ‘09)  
>  **Avertissement :** gore  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

La bouche de la belle de nuit se pose partout sur le corps de Vicky, embrassant, léchant et mordant. Elle se repaît de chacun de ses fluides, ne laissant pas échapper la moindre goutte. Sueur, cyprine, sang et larmes de plaisir ou de douleur...

« Boire à ta source, ma belle... il y a longtemps que je n’avais plus trouvé autant de plaisir, murmure Camilla en se penchant sur Vicky. Meilleure que mon frère. Meilleure que n’importe quelle autre proie...  
\- Je refuse d’être l’une de tes proies, » feule Vicky quand les dents du Rapace se plantent dans a chair.

Quand Camilla la lâche et la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux, ça serait presque avec une curieuse tendresse.

« C’est bien. Mais tu n’es pas encore ma sœur pour autant.  
\- Je ne suis plus la sœur de personne.  
\- Alors prouve-moi que tu es toi-même, et pas juste un jouet entre mes mains, très chère. »


	3. Un règne s'achève

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trancher net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un règne s’achève, un autre commence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rapaces  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Vicky Lenore(/)Camilla de Molina  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dufaux & Marini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « De toute façon, il ne la verra jamais. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

À jamais, promet Vicky en plongeant l’épée dans le flanc de Camilla. Son épée désormais. Ce flanc qu’elle a couvert de baisers et que plus personne ne touchera désormais.  
Camilla est la première personne par qui Vicky s’est sentie aimée… et ça a changé quand son frère les a rejointes. De nouveau, elle s’est retrouvée utilisée. Un jouet pour la vengeance qu’ils portent depuis des siècles, la vengeance de leur famille, dont elle partage le fardeau elle aussi désormais.

Camilla n’aura plus à lutter. Si longtemps… qu’elle repose enfin. Vicky s’affranchit d’elle et reprend le combat parce qu’elle le choisit.


End file.
